


Theodosian Aphrodisiac

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Smut, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Kassandra seduces the commander and the prince of starkhaven, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sebastian Vael Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: The Inquisition is visited by an envoy by Starkhaven's new prince Sebastian Vael and he makes a proposal that ruffles Commander Cullen's feathers, involving his beloved Inquisitor Kassandra Trevelyan. To soothe tensions over and end the competition over her, Kassandra puts both Sebastian and Cullen to the test with a secret that might burn down the Chantry from the scandal it might cause. (NSFW)**This was written as a dare by my friends in a discord server**
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Sebastian Vael, Female Trevelyan/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Theodosian Aphrodisiac

Walking from the Herald’s Rest with Varric in tow, Kassandra Trevelyan felt ready to conquer. That morning, an envoy from Starkhaven arrived at Skyhold’s gates and with them was none other than Crown Prince Sebastian Vael. Sebastian was a former associate of Gabrielle Hawke and Varric’s. Kassandra sought out Varric’s advice about the arrangement that she planned to propose with Sebastian for him to be an ally of the Inquisition. 

“Thanks for your help, Varric.” Kassandra nodded, greatly appreciating the insight he provided for her. She felt aptly prepared to handle the Starkhaven prince, which involved quite a deal of harmless flirting. According to Varric, that would take Sebastian off guard. 

“No problem. Hey, tell Choir Boy I send my regards.” Varric snickered as Kassandra headed in the direction of the Great Hall. Kassandra rolled her eyes playfully and gracefully moved through the courtyard acutely aware of all the eyes following her… or following the enormous skirt of her gown. She managed a placid expression that wouldn’t seem out of character. 

Her mind drifted to Prince Vael, her impressions of him not bad. She would have to be a blind fool to ignore the way he looked at her, constantly dragging his eyes across her form. He appeared quite taken with her and Kassandra was certainly flattered. He was quite charismatic when he desired to be and they had an animated discussion about the Maker earlier. He was quite handsome with dark auburn hair and a pair of blue eyes that reminded her of a green stone necklace she once owned. Kassandra caught herself lingering on his accent, husky and native to Starkhaven… she knew that it must be a welcome addition to some illicit activities… which then refocused her attention on Cullen. She missed Cullen as the last couple of days they were pulled away by work. Their relationship was still largely under wraps with careful instruction from Josephine, but Kassandra knew that she loved Cullen. They were lovers, trusting and bound together. She missed having Cullen in her bed and felt a little… neglected. By tonight, she had enough time away from Cullen and an itch to scratch that she wanted him to deal with. However, the presence of that itch turned her focus back to their Free Marcher royal guest and those eyes of his. 

She walked into the Great Hall to see a crowd turned toward the direction of her room. She briskly walked through the crowd and the tell-tale click of heels alerted Skyhold residents that Kassandra had entered the building. Most people turned away from whatever garnered their attention and attempted to act inconspicuous. Kassandra moved deeper into the Hall when she noticed Prince Vael speaking with Cullen outside her chambers. From a distance, she could tell that things were not well. Kassandra surged forward and she only overheard her name, meaning they were talking about her. She cleared her throat aggressively and alerted the two men to her presence. Their conversation immediately stopped. 

“Commander Cullen and Prince Vael, might I have a word with you both… in private?” Kassandra requested but both men knew by the tone of her voice that this was an order by the Inquisitor. Cullen hung his head, slightly ashamed for being scolded by his lover, and Sebastian nodded. Kassandra brushed past them with her dress swishing around her legs as she pushed open the door leading to her chambers. She held the door open for the two men and watched them head up the stairs to her chambers. She followed behind them, hiking up her skirt in the process to avoid stepping on her dress with the heels she wore. Impractical of her, certainly. But Kassandra was a woman who preferred to maintain a certain image, one of effortless elegance that would make the proudest Orleasian filled with envy. 

Kassandra gracefully trotted up the stairs and observed Cullen and Sebastian standing at the edge of her bed, with Cullen rubbing the back of his neck and Sebastian smugly crossing his arms. Those keen eyes of his, a startling blue like her own, hooked onto her every movement. Kassandra stared at him through her lashes and dropped her skirt, walking to stand between the two of them. She glanced between the two of them with pursed lips and the stern disposition she was known for as Inquisitor. 

“Your Inquisitorialness,” Sebastian greeted with the hint of a smirk breaking through his expression but Kassandra would not entertain such pleasantries at the moment. 

“So, would either of you like to explain what you were squabbling about in front of my quarters?” Kassandra questioned as her gaze darted between Cullen and Sebastian. Both men had the insight to appear somewhat sheepish about being confronted by Kassandra. Kassandra crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an answer. 

“His Highness and I were having a spirited disagreement.” Cullen gruffly explained and his expression turned cold when glaring at Sebastian from the corner of his eye. 

“I was simply enquiring of the Commander some information about your availability. You are as beautiful as the sun rising over the Waking Sea and I planned on requesting a union between my forces and the Inquisition through a union between us.” Sebastian informed with a charismatic smile that induced several butterflies in Kassandra’s stomach. She couldn’t help but glance at Cullen, understanding why he was upset by the suggestion. Thedas was blissfully unaware that Kassandra was sharing a bed with anyone beyond rumors, much less her Commander. It was a scandal waiting to be uncovered, but Kassandra had feelings for Cullen. However, she couldn’t lie and deny that the offer Sebastian presented did sound tempting.

“I replied that you would not be interested in such a proposal,” Cullen growled in retort and Kassandra felt a warm flush overtake her face at the fierce, protective stance Cullen was taking. Her stomach wound into tight knots, not unfamiliar to her previous interactions with Cullen. Latent desire steadily arose from the pit of her stomach when those amber eyes of his raked over her form, the possessiveness of her lover evident within them. “The Inquisitor is not so easily persuaded by pretty words, Your Highness.” Cullen spat out those last two words in disgust and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, hoping that Kassandra planned on backing him up and turn Sebastian away. He knew of Sebastian’s reputation, how he changed his philandering ways through the Chantry, and the rumors that Gabrielle Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, undid all that supposed progress. He knew what Sebastian wanted from Kassandra and Cullen would hardly allow it, especially since he pledged his heart to her. 

“Do I sense some jealousy? As I figured from the way you lingered by her side that you had feelings for her, but I could not figure out why she kept you around like a mabari on a leash. Someone of her caliber would not settle for a commoner.” Sebastian remarked and Kassandra blinked from astonishment at what had overcome her at his words. Normally, such displays of arrogance would sow a seed of discontent and ill-feelings, but Kassandra felt none of those things. Staring at Sebastian, Kassandra registered a burgeoning sense of attraction toward him as well. Her head spiraled in confusion when Sebastian resumed his argument, “A woman like the Inquisitor requires a man who can suit her needs, Commander. And I firmly believe that I might be that someone.” Sebastian proclaimed with a grandiose wave of his arms and a smirk coming out. Cullen turned to face Sebastian with his entire body rigid and Sebastian welcomed the anger, knowing he got under Cullen’s skin. Perhaps Kassandra would agree with him if the Commander continued to prove his point in this aggressive manner. Standing between the two of them, an idea slipped into Kassandra’s mind that nearly scandalized her sensibilities. She struggled to recall her mother’s teaching that indulging curiosity could sometimes backfire, but the growing heat in her stomach could no longer be ignored. 

“Prove it.” Kassandra whispered, which caused both men to stop bickering. That was the nature of Kassandra Trevelyan: she drew you in with a voice like honeyed wine and ensnared you under the gaze of her eyes that would make even the strongest of men sin. 

“Inquisitor?” Sebastian questioned, amusement creeping into his voice at her implied offer. He believed the argument just swung in his favor. 

“Kassandra?” Cullen stammered, sounding confused. Kassandra was not seriously suggesting that she would allow Sebastian to fuck her, was she? 

“Cullen, my commander and my love… you have been challenged. I do not believe you are the kind to back down when I am involved.” Kassandra remarked and she looked up at him, her lips curved into the perfect pout. Cullen took one look at her eyes and knew he was screwed. 

“Of course not!” Cullen exclaimed, rather flustered by her suggestion and he glared at Sebastian. Did Kassandra truly want to let Sebastian into her bed? “But are you sure-” He was cut off by Kassandra pressing an insistent kiss against his lips, tasting like sweet wine and dark, juicy cherries. Cullen wrapped his arms around her and Sebastian averted his eyes, sensing that he would rather not watch the show. The moment Kassandra pulled away, Cullen felt like he survived a tempest at sea. 

“Do you not believe that I would be the best judge of who is better suited to be my match?” Kassandra questioned, her voice skimming the borderline of turning into a purr. Her eyes nearly glowed the fire’s low light, shadows cast across her porcelain skin. “Then prove to me why I have chosen you while Prince Vael will make his own case.” Kassandra explained and she reached behind her body to deftly tug at the clasps holding her dress up. With each clasp undone, the gown of ivory and navy satin grew loose around her body until the garment tumbled off her body and into a pile at her feet. Cullen and Sebastian stood, both entranced into speechlessness, as Kassandra stepped out from her dress to remain in her lacy smallclothes and her heels. There was no shyness in her standing before two of her suitors with such copious amounts of skin exposed. 

“Kassandra…” Cullen breathed out and he nearly forgot Sebastian was there until he heard him mumble a prayer to the Maker under his breath. Clearly, neither were expecting that turn of events. Kassandra reached up and laid a rough kiss to Cullen’s neck, making his shoulders tense and he reached for her. She giggled as she stepped out of his reach, turning to Sebastian. His eyes widened as her fingers tilted his chin down for their eyes to meet.

“Are you willing to back up the promises you made, Sebastian?” Kassandra spoke his name, not his title, for the first time that evening and the way her voice glided over his name sent a shiver up Sebastian’s back. It had been years since a woman threatened to bring him to his knees in desire with a simple word escaping her lips. Sebastian looked at a loss for words until Kassandra took his face between her hands, kissing him with passion. Sebastian’s hands blindly groped at her soft curves and ass, feeling himself grow hard at the soft touch of a woman pressed against him. 

“Yes.” Sebastian couldn’t have agreed faster, which greatly pleased Kassandra. She liked eagerness when it came to personal matters.

“Good. Now, clothing off.” Kassandra declared in finality, sharp like the crack of a whip and unrelenting like the mountains under a blizzard wind. She turned her back to them while she reached for her braid, pulling her silky tresses free. She smoothly undid her chest bindings and toyed with the waistband of her small clothes when she felt hands on her waist, one she would recognize anywhere. Cullen’s hands pushed her smalls down her legs and onto the floor, leaving her completely bare. She felt his armor still on and Kassandra clicked her tongue knowingly. Cullen sighed and the click of metal could be heard as he disrobed upon Kassandra’s request. After a moment, she glanced over her shoulder and found herself pleased by the sight of Cullen and Sebastian naked. 

Cullen was a familiar sight but not an unwelcome one in the slightest. Sebastian was something new; leaner than Cullen’s but still a strong build. From what rumors explained, Sebastian was an excellent archer and the lean and toned body came as a result. Kassandra reached out for Cullen and brought him in front of her. 

“Kassandra,” Cullen murmured as she gently guided him to lay on the bed they shared before and she crawled to him, on her hands and knees. He took in the sight of her with her hair down and wearing only her favorite pair of heels: one of Cullen’s favorite ways to see his lover. Kassandra smiled at Cullen and made him lie down with his back sinking into the pillows as one of her hands encircled around his erect cock, giving a teasing pump. Cullen groaned and Kassandra instantly bowed her head to take in his entire cock in her mouth, down to his balls. Sebastian’s eyes widened and he observed Kassandra gesture to him, standing behind her as she arched her back and opened her legs. 

Sebastian’s swallowed roughly at the pink nub peeking out from behind a patch of dark curls and he knew then and there that he wanted Kassandra Trevelyan more than words could reasonably explain. He nearly broke his vows to the Maker for Gabi, but he would turn his back on the Maker for a woman like Kassandra. She radiated power unlike any leader across Thedas, rivaling the Divine and the Empress of Orlais. She was like the sun and he would not lose his opportunity to bed the most powerful woman in Thedas; he was no fool. If that meant momentarily sharing her with her Commander, so be it. 

Sebastian strode to the edge of the bed and, contrary to what Kassandra expected, he buried his face between her thighs. Kassandra’s hips jerked from the unexpected surprised, but she didn’t stop with her determined conquest of Cullen. Sebastian savoured the sensation of his tongue tasting Kassandra Trevelyan, the jewel of Ostwick. She was sweet, just as he anticipated. The competition had barely begun and yet she was dripping with desire. Sebastian lapped at her folds and watched with glee as they became slick with her ambrosia. As for Cullen, he entered a world of bliss with Kassandra fiercely bobbing her head and down on his thick cock, an expert at how to please him. Kassandra felt slightly distracted by the feeling of Sebastian working at her most intimate place with that silver tongue of his, the one he used in negotiations. Kassandra felt Cullen tense up and a rush of heat enter her mouth as Cullen spilled his load. Kassandra, dutiful as ever, swallowed Cullen’s gift and she made sure to clean up every last drop with her diligent tongue. Cullen moaned and cursed at Kassandra thorough effort to clean him off. He cracked open his eyes to watch her and caught the surprised that overcame her as Sebastain, from behind, flicked at her sweet spot at just the right moment. Kassandra’s head lifted up and she let out a pleasured cry as her thighs trembled with her hitting her climax. Her juices dripped down the inner side of her leg and Kassandra knew that she would be properly lubricated for whatever came next… and knowing Cullen, he would want to make her scream his name with his shaft buried inside of her cunt. Sebastian pulled away with a grin and he dragged his finger through her folds, pulling it back glistening. He licked his finger clean with chuckle, knowing there would never be another woman who tasted quite like Kassandra. 

Still shuddering, Kassandra watched as Cullen reached for her and gently flipped her around so that her hips were facing him now and she was on all fours. She glanced over her shoulder with baited breath as Cullen rubbed his cock up against her wet folds, sparking a tingle throughout her. She whimpered and spread her legs a little wider, which Cullen grinned wolfishly at. No upstart prince could get that reaction from his Inquisitor. 

“I love the way you whine for my seed to fill you up,” Cullen whispered as he pushed his cock deep into her sex, burying himself hilt deep, and Kassandra moaned out a series of explicitives that would make a Chantry sister faint if they heard. That made Cullen’s grin widen and he started slapping his hips against Kassandra’s backside, rocking her whole body. Kassandra moaned with each thrust and her knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets. She looked up to see Sebastian standing at the edge of the bed and studying her. She beckoned him closer and licked at her lips, signalling what she wanted.

“It has been a while since I’ve had such a welcome surprise or a beautiful seductress in my bed...”  Sebastian lifted Kassandra’s chin up and studied the hungry gleam in her eye, thrilled by the lust she displayed. He moved closer to her and Kassandra teasingly licked a stripe up his cock, never breaking eye contact with the Starkhaven prince. Sebastian groaned and buried his fingers in Kassandra’s dark curls on both sides of her head as she took him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down with Sebastian’s hands pushing her further. With Cullen cock buried inside of her cunt and Sebastian’s cock dominating her mouth, Kassandra was sandwiched between the two competing suitors for her attention. Cullen’s powerful thrusts were pushing Kassandra closer to Sebastian, which made her take more of his cock in. Above all, the sound of the men groaning in pleasure at using her filled the room and her head. 

Kassandra observed how her body reacted accordingly, the sensation of heated arousal blossoming between her legs where Cullen was fucking her, with the intent of making walking a difficult task… but that was the way she liked it. Kassandra took back control with Sebastian, a fact he didn’t seem to mind as evidenced by the throaty curse that escaped the crown prince when Kassandra took his whole member into her mouth. Since he was a little smaller than Cullen in terms of length and slender compared to Cullen’s thick girt, Kassandra had no issues. Her tongue swirled around Sebastian’s throbbing member and she gave Sebastian a wink as she deepthroated him. Sebastian’s hips stuttered when Kassandra teased the sensitive head of his cock and Kassandra found his weakness. So, she pulled back and pressed the flat of her tongue against Sebastian. 

“Hgnnn- Kassandra, by the Maker!” Sebastian yelped when Kassandra’s tongue flicked against the head of his cock, triggering his release. Thick, white splattered across Kassandra’s perky breasts and Sebastian was breathing heavily as Kassandra swiped a finger through his seed and licked it clean. She glanced over her shoulder to admire Cullen as he continued to fuck her senseless. His grip on her hips was unyielding and the way his cock slipped in and out of her with ease made Kassandra teeter on the verge of collapse for a decent period of time. 

“Oh- Sweet Maker!” Cullen yelped when he felt Kassandra’s walls clenched around him and tightened what was already deliciously tight. Kassandra sensed her finish rapidly approaching and figured Cullen’s was as well from the way he swiveled his hips, primed to make her fall apart. 

“Mmm… oh yes!” Kassandra screamed as Cullen’s hips jerkily snapped against her for the final time, his cock twitching deep inside her wet and hot sex. Cullen grunted against her back as he came violently, making Kassandra’s body quiver. She felt the room spinning when Cullen dislodged himself from inside her, leaving a void where his thick cock filled her. Pressing her face into her Orlesian silken sheets, Kassandra sought to regain her breath and she normally would call it quits, but her body disobeyed her. She vaguely heard the word ‘more’ breathily escape her lips with no recollection of saying them. Her body was moved again to where she was seated. She watched Cullen smirking down at Sebastian, who appeared motivated to win.

“This isn’t over.” Sebastian declared and turned his attention back to Kassandra, who he assisted to lay back on the bed. He pushed her legs wide open, wide enough for a man to fit between as he lay on his stomach. He stared up at Kassandra, who was watching him intently. Sebastian rubbed at her clit, slowly at first. He repetitively ran his fingers through her folds and brushed against her entrance twice to her shivers. On the third time, Sebastian plunged two fingers knuckle-deep inside her cunt and began pumping them in and out at a somewhat demanding pace. Kassandra gasped and her head fell back into the pile of pillows. She started playing with her neglected nipples, eager to have more touch. 

“It is not.” Cullen, sensing where this was going, inserted himself between Kassandra’s legs as well. He made room for himself and flicked a heavy stroke of his tongue through her sensitive, soaked folds. Kassandra squealed and bucked her hips at the addition of Cullen’s tongue, being penetrated by Sebastian’s fingers and Cullen’s mouth. Both men had one of her legs pinned down while they focused on outdoing the other. Kassandra’s hips arched off the bed, but they were forced down by two firm hands, belonging to Cullen as he teased her with a long, drawn-out swirl of his tongue. Kassandra swore she was watching constellations explode to life before her eyes and the only sounds she could make with her voice from all the screaming was soft mewls and pants. When Sebastian pulled his fingers from inside Kassandra, he turned his focus to teasing her clit. Cullen buried his face between her legs and buried his tongue inside of her, fully tasting him mixed with Kassandra’s desire. Sebastian sped up his ministrations in tight, small circles while he used his free hand to latch onto one of her nipples, pinching it between his thumb and index finger. Kassandra moaned unabashedly and it was a wonder the entirety of Skyhold didn’t hear her. At that rate, Kassandra sensed her nerves gearing up for another finish and she was unsure how much more she could take. Her body screamed for more, making her feel so unlike herself but she could hardly stop. 

“Cullen- Sebastian-!” Kassandra wailed as her hips wildly flailed and she came. Cullen, with his tongue still stroking her overworked nub, continued his movements to prolong her euphoria until he could no longer sustain it. Kassandra crashed back down to the world from the blissful taste of heaven, her body thrumming with pleasure. She reached her arm out and gripped onto Sebastian’s wrist. She reached out to Cullen as well and through her pants, she whispered “I want you both inside me.” That statement added another twist to the already astonishing turn of events. Sebastian and Cullen glanced up at Kassandra from where they remained between her legs and their jaws fell open. 

“Well, who am I to refuse the Inquisitor?” Sebastian questioned no one in particular and Kassandra was pleased by his eagerness. 

“If this is what you want…” Cullen declared and Kassandra noticed the gleam in his eyes. He was enjoying this, whether it was for the competition against Sebastian or the fact she boldly pleasured two men at the same time. Sebastian was clearly pleased by the admittance into Kassandra’s bed. And Kassandra, well, the Maker could forgive her for one little thing couldn’t he? Besides, she deserved some fun after thwarting a madman who planned to restore Tevinter by destroying the South. 

“I don’t think I will have to repeat myself.” Kassandra commented wickedly as she selected Sebastian from the two. 

“A bold choice… but we’ll need something to ensure that this all goes smoothly.” Sebastian suggested to Kassandra as she pushed him onto his back where she laid moments before. Kassandra maneuvered around his body, positioning herself to where her back pressed against his chest and her open legs faced the edge of the bed where Cullen stood. She always loved it when Cullen managed to hit her sweet spot from the top. 

“In the top drawer of the dresser…” Kassandra panted out and she brushed her hair out of her face as she nestled herself into Sebastian’s arms. Cullen nodded and quickly and rifles through the dresser he knew with great intimacy. Kassandra chewed on her lip when she guided Sebastian’s erect cock to the entrance and circled her thumb around the head, giggling when he gave a little jolt and gasp. Sebastian, unable to patiently wait, pushed forward and buried himself in Kassandra’s slick cunt while she laid on top of him, legs spread open and parting the lips to her pussy for Cullen’s return. Kassandra moaned and Sebastian tested the waters when he nipped at her earlobe. Feeling the sharp planes of his toned abdomen pressing against her back, Kassandra hardly realized his fingers crept around to tease her clit once more until a shudder rushed through her body.

“Do you like that, kitten?” Sebastian inquired with a low chuckle as he continued to tease her with more stimulation. He hadn’t started rocking his hips as he was waiting for Kassandra to allow it. Kassandra whined at his teasing and she wondered why his accent made her blush. 

“On your go, Kassandra.” Cullen remarked, his devotion to her real name more intimate and arousing than any endearing nickname ascribed to her. He poured the oil onto his fingers and coated a fine layer over his cock, making it slick and glistening in the light of the fire. 

“Cullen,” Kassandra chided for making her wait and that was answer enough. Cullen, satisfied with the lubrication, lined up to the open space and pushed the head of his cock into Kassandra. Her mouth fell open and eyes rolled back, but no sound would come out. The sensation of having both Cullen and Sebastian’s cocks filling her up entirely was too overwhelming for words to convey. Cullen and Sebastian both groaned and Cullen leaned forward, posting his hands to the side of Kassandra’s head. The crackle of the nearby fire was the only noise in the room for a split second as Kassandra adjusted to the sensation of Cullen and Sebastian simultaneously taking her. 

Sebastian, who was prepared longer, started rolling his hips in small, succinct motions and Kassandra bit down on her lip to keep back a scream. She struggled to keep her eyes open from the satisfied warmth settling over her body. Sebastian’s hands gripped at her breasts and pinched at her nipples between his fingers, aware of Kassandra’s sensitivity to touch there. Cullen pressed his forehead against Kassandra’s and she tilted her lips up towards him, catching him in a kiss. Cullen thrusts his hips in a back-forth motion faster than Sebastian, creating a noticeable friction within Kassandra. The sensation of him nearly pulling out only to plunge in deeper thrilled Kassandra. Her hands, left with nothing to do, slithered down her abdomen and settled between her legs to stroke at her clit. The extra stimulation heightened her experience, which was undeniable euphoria. Every one of her pleasure zones was being explored by Cullen, Sebastian, or herself. Sebastian’s lips found his way to her neck and sucked at the skin, making Kassandra whimper. Cullen, hearing that, increased the pace of his thrusts and he swallowed Kassandra’s needy moan since he desired a reaction. 

Sebastian’s thrusts, which were slow and shallow, contrasted with Cullen’s hard, fast, and deeper—a juxtaposition that made Kassandra race toward the edge of pleasure. Her arousal quickly mounted on top of her previous climaxes. Thoroughly worked but Sebastian and Cullen, Kassandra was going to come at any second with any touch primed to strike lightning. Her hips snapped up and Kassandra clenched around Sebastian and Cullen as a well-timed thrust by both hit at the right time. She cried out, feeling like she reached the veritable peak of pleasure and there was nothing that could top the sensation.With Kassandra coming down from her violent high, a chain reaction was kicked off. She wasn’t sure whether Cullen or Sebastian came first, but they came within seconds of each other. Kassandra let out a strangled cry as their seed filled her up to the brim and when they pulled out, a small trail of white dripped from her overworked pussy. Cullen stood back, breathing heavily, wanting to admire his handiwork. Sebastian pressed an impish love bite to the curve of her shoulder. Kassandra’s eyes were half-lidded and heavy. She was thoroughly spent but was no closer to deciding. She royally fucked herself over, knowing this was a potentially bad idea. She felt someone lift her and through scent alone, she determined that Cullen pulled her against him after removing himself. She was no longer tethered by Sebastian either and she steadily opened her eyes. She looked at Cullen, his expression stern but his eyes darkened with lust for her. Then there was Sebastian, who lied on the bed and appeared satiated. He rolled out of Kassandra’s bed and scooped up his clothes from the ground. 

“Well, as much as I would like to stay and hear a final verdict, I am expected to leave by nightfall. Inquisitor, my offer still stands about an alliance between you and I… if you find yourself interested, you know where to find me.” Sebastian declared as he got dressed with efficiency. He fixed the rumples in his tunic and smoother down his hair. Sebastian winked at Kassandra before he left the room, leaving Cullen and Kassandra alone. 

“With your declaration of my evident victory, I am going to take you to a bath and help you clean up. Then, I am going to bend you over that desk and make sure than you cannot walk for a week, on the Maker I swear.” Cullen huffed out huskily and he made eye contact with Kassandra, making sure she understood there was no playing around. 

“Then, what’s the point of me cleaning up if you plan to get me all debauched again?” Kassandra inquired with a flutter of her lashes, coy and innocent. Cullen managed an affronted scowl and he tilted her chin to look up at him. 

“Because I am not done with making you scream my name yet and I would rather you be cleansed of another man’s touch.” Cullen remarked, his tone punctuating the point that Kassandra had her fun with Sebastian, but Cullen would show her that she wasn’t missing anything. If that meant he would fuck her until they broke the bed again and she couldn’t get out of bed the next morning, he would reach those lengths. He had neglected her needs these last couple of days and that was a mistake he would never make again. Cullen knew he held what was infinitely more valuable: her heart. Besides, he got to Kassandra long before Sebastian Vael had. 

“His offer is quite tempting.” Kassandra mused and she gasped, quieting a moan, when she felt the stinging of a slap against her ass. Kassandra felt the warmth between her legs return from its brief reprieve and she knew Cullen heard the change in her voice. His eyes glowed like embers and they threatened to consume Kassandra. 

“You will never need Sebastian Vael when I’m still around.” Cullen growled and he slung Kassandra over his shoulder, taking her to the bathroom. Kassandra clung to him and buried her face in her neck, wondering how much more she could manage of Cullen ravaging her. She did endure four climaxes from two of the most attractive men in Thedas, after all. 


End file.
